


exploration

by iidkkdii



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anal lickin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidkkdii/pseuds/iidkkdii
Summary: hush, eddie. let venom take care of you.





	exploration

**eddie.**

 

“yeah, v?” eddie turns the page of the book he’s reading. inside eddie’s head, venom seems to take a deep breath and ready themself.

 

**i’ve been sifting through your memories.**

 

“really? what’d you find?” eddie asks, shutting his book and setting it away. he stretches and lays his head on the back of his couch. 

 

**there is one in particular that interested me. it is when annie wraps a necktie around your neck and leads you into your bedroom, and-**

 

eddie sits straight up, ears burning bright red. “woah, stop right there! how did you even-?”

 

**i know everything about you. you are mine, eddie. mine to care for and protect. and i.. i want you to feel good.**

 

eddie stays silent. he has no idea what venom is proposing, or what the symbiote is thinking.

 

**i… i want to make you feel that good. the kind of good that annie made you feel.**

 

“w-what?” eddie asks, shocked. “what do you mean??”

 

he feels a tingling, smooth sensation from his left shoulder and soon sees venom’s face in front of his. eddie can’t control the pink blush on his face, neck and ears. he grips onto the couch, trying to ignore the heat between his legs.

 

**you like it when people are forceful with you, eddie. you like it a lot.**

 

the blush burns brighter and eddie purses his lips, not talking. venom comes closer, black tendrils slipping up eddie’s arms and legs, wrapping gently around his throat. 

 

eddie suppresses a shudder and takes a deep breath.

 

**you like this. you want more.**

 

“ven- no, i-” eddie tries to speak but venom’s tongue licking up the side of his neck and face, cuts him off. suddenly, his hands and legs are not his anymore and they fly apart. 

 

eddie’s hands are behind his head, glued together by venom’s goo, and his legs are being held open by the same means. he tries to ignore the pinch and pull of arousal in his gut, tries to shove it away. 

 

blood pools between his legs as venom’s sym-goo forms hands and undoes the buttons on eddie’s clothes. his cock hardens and he curses himself for it, for being so easy to manipulate and play with. 

 

although… it’s nice to let somebody else take over for a night or two. 

 

**may i?**

 

the tendrils linger at the waistband of his jeans, waiting permission. 

 

“y-yeah, i mean, it’s not like you asked permission before,” eddie says, licking his lips nervously. 

 

his heart’s racing and the pinch of arousal he felt earlier escalates to a fat dollop of arousal as venom slowly, gently slides eddie’s pants down his legs. denim pools around his ankles. 

venom tightens the grip on eddie’s extremities upon looking at eddie’s half-hard cock, tenting his boxers. 

 

 **mmmm.** **delicious.**

 

fear pulses through his face and eddie says, “you are  _ not  _ allowed to eat my dick!!” 

 

**i wasn’t proposing that, my love. i was making a compliment.**

 

the tentacles lift the bottom half of eddie’s body slightly, and venom’s head/face/neck-thing appears between eddie’s legs. it’s all fine and dandy until venom’s tongue licks underneath the fabric of the human’s boxers. 

 

eddie yelps, surprised. “jesus, v, warn a guy next time!” 

 

venom looks up, with their grotesque smile, and it seems like they’re smirking. their tongue dips between eddie’s ass cheeks, circling his hole. 

 

eddie’s breathing hitches and he chokes on a quiet moan. his hands clench into fists, half-heartedly trying to escape venom’s tendrils around his wrists. 

 

**eddie… really likes this. what happens if i…?**

 

venom’s tongue slips gently into eddie’s hole, slowly and carefully. eddie’s head falls back, not expecting the immense pleasure to wash over him. 

 

**oh, eddie** **_really, really_ ** **likes that.**

 

“yeah, eddie does really like that,” eddie says, quiet and relaxing his body. he wants more of venom, more of their tongue, more of their touch. more, more, more.

 

**more.**

 

venom lets their tongue go deeper, twisting and undulating in wrecking ways. they taste eddie, love the taste of eddie’s insides they way they love tater tots and chocolate. 

 

eddie’s body tightens, moaning strainfully. “oh, ga- fuck, there, there, v.” 

 

**oh, what was that?**

 

“shut up, just do that again,” eddie whimpers as venom’s tongue purposely avoids the small bundle of nerves. “please?”

 

**your wish is my command, dear.**

 

venom licks the spot again and again, hitting it over and over like the devil’s doorbell. they feel the euphoria that eddie feels, the one that has him tight as a wound spring. 

 

eddie’s hands, free of venom’s trap, flail helplessly, grabbing the couch, his hair, the back of the couch, even the tendrils wrapped around his neck. he whimpers and moans and hisses, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

“fuck, v, fuck-” eddie mumbles uselessly. he briefly looks down, meeting venom’s milky white gaze. black sym-goo pushes eddie’s legs up, nearly bending the man in half, all so venom can get a better angle to impale eddie.

 

the scrape of venom’s shark teeth sends a rush of adrenaline through eddie’s blood, pushing him ever closer to that edge. he wraps his hands around the backs of his knees, keeping his legs up. the goo pulses against his fingers, winding around them, as if venom is trying to hold eddie’s hand. 

 

“gah- fuck!” eddie hisses, when venom sneakily wraps a shiny black tentacle around eddie’s cock. it jacks him off wetly, and that paired with the alien tongue working erotic wonders inside him makes eddie moan venom’s name loudly. 

 

“t-tell me i’m a-” eddie pants, looking down at venom with heavy eyelids. “-doing good f-for you.”

 

**okay. good boy, eddie.**

 

eddie doesn’t hear venom’s praise as much as  _ feels  _ it, like a vibration in his head. he whimpers, grabbing one of venom's tentacles as an anchor.

 

**you’re doing so well, my love. i’m proud of you.**

 

“fuck- yes, there, there, there,” eddie whines, muscles drawn so tight he’s trembling. “h-holy shit, ple _ ase _ -”

 

he’s so close and venom knows; they can feel it. 

 

**cum for me, darling.**

 

eddie’s eyes rolls back and his entire body relaxes as white human-goo streaks across his chest and all over venom’s tentacle. 

 

eddie pants, his brain dysfunctional and vision cloudy. venom slowly, gently slips his tongue out of eddie and licks up eddie’s mess. they coat eddie’s body in a thin layer of them and just lay there. 

 

they pulse and ooze, warm, as comfortable as toasty blankets.

 

**sleep well, my prince.**

**Author's Note:**

> what i'm not horny for alien tentacles at 3:30 in the morning you are


End file.
